I'm Not Moving
by IncandescentC
Summary: -All those weird feelings, could all this really be love? Amu's life was going to change forever, and it was only the start- Amuto! Ikuto calling... It broke doing a funny "crack" sound...


**Wu! My first Amuto fic : D **

**Note: I know Nadeshiko is actually a boy [[his real name being "Nagehiko"]] but in this fic I'm gonna make him a TRUE her, and instead Nagehiko is actually going to be her twin brother ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

So what if he was leaving? Does it really have to bother her? No, it didn't—or so she told herself. Various persons saw through her, through her complete soul and even her emotions, so was the case of her Shugo Charas; Ran, Miki, and Su.

The 3 of them knew exactly how she felt. Lost.

_So what if he's leaving? It doesn't bother me at all! Is not like I want him anyway, he can go anywhere he wants to! _Amu was indeed a stubborn girl, though she spent so terrific moments beside him, she still refused the possibility of being in love, she just couldn't and not with a guy like him. Though she intensely refused, there it was… love was there, some say you don't really choose to be in love, it just happens. Puff! Like that, in a blink of an eye; she once thought to be in love with someone else. Wrong.

She hold on tight to her pillow, squeezing it hardly against her chest, fighting strongly against the tear that wanted to get out desperately.

Damned love, all it did was screw around peoples' life, and what good could it possibly come from it? She knew the answer, confusion and pain.

Of course she could go tell him how she felt, but according to her "that didn't fit her character", she really _really_ was stubborn, knowing her complete "confusion" about him could be fixed by just talking to him about her hidden feelings… jeez, what a complicated girl.

-_Ring ring- _the last thing she needed was work, but what else could she possibly do? She was a guardian; she had work to do even if hers wasn't as hard as those from the others. She picked up her cell phone and checked the caller ID; it was _him. _Great.

She stared at his name written across the tinny cell phones' screen.

_Ikuto Calling… _she couldn't fight it anymore, tears began falling down her big, yellow eyes. She took a look at the screen and furiously threw the cell phone at her bedrooms' wall. It broke doing a funny "crack" sound. She threw herself into her pillow hiding her face.

-"Amu-chan…" Ran, Su, and Miki seemed worried, Amu was shattered, it had already been 2 hours since Ikuto break the news down to her, and in those 2 hours she's been hiding in her room, not wanting to go out or see anyone.

-"Leave me alone!" she shouted between sobs, the three Charas looked at each other. Amu needed company more than ever, more than company she needed someone to cry to, someone who would listen to her, and that was her very best friend; Nadeshiko. The Charas decided to go and look for her, though they really didn't need to, in just a few minutes Nadeshiko was knocking at Amu's bedroom door.

-"Go away, Ami!" she screamed increasing her crying state, sobs became louder; she was really broken. And is not like everyday you heard your crush saying he's leaving after a beautiful evening together, is not something you would expect from such a lovely moment.

-"Amu?" Nadeshiko's sweet voice was heard from outside the door, she knocked again, and since nobody opened, slowly she opened the door, and immediately saw Amu crying painfully on her bed. She sighed and sat on the side of the bed.

-"Amu, it's okay" she placed her hand on her head, what could he possibly told her to make her cry this way?

Amu raised her head from her pillow and turned to see her best friend worryingly looking at her, Amu threw herself into her arms, and started crying off again.

-"I love him, Nadeshiko!" she kept saying between sobs, and stammering

-"Does he know?" Nadeshiko patted her head while she let it all out, Ran, Miki, and Su watched silently.

-"I-I can't tell him, I can't…" she lifted her head and cleaned off the tears still streaming from her eyes to her chin.

-"Of course you can, Amu… there is no use crying, let him know how you feel" she smiled sweetly at her friend, maybe Nadeshiko was right… but, was he able to leave all behind for her? Was he able to abandon his dream of making music for love? Would he be able to? Amu was quite a reserved girl for things like this; the only one who truly knew her, and her feelings was Nadeshiko. She was scared or rejection, or embarrassed, she went through it once and still the sole memory of it turn embarrassing for her, and it didn't hurt, but with Ikuto it was different… she feared for rejection from him, she didn't just liked him, she loved him… as hard as the word love could mean, it was more than just a crush… he was the one, she knew it. She was not a child anymore, age didn't matter after all, Nadeshiko and Yaya said it once, age doesn't matter when it comes to eternal love.

She was not 13 anymore, she was 15, she had a crush on him since she was 12, and yet… couldn't get over it.

-"Amu!!" someone started screaming, it seemed like she was running up the stairs of her house. Directly into her room, she knew that voice… and she didn't really had the will to see her right now, she will surely remind her of him… after all they were siblings. A blonde girl soon stepped into the room, gasping for air; her Charas, Eru and Iru followed her.

-"Utau… what are you doing here?" Utau stared pissed at her, and showed her phone at her

-"Why aren't you answering!" she questioned, moving her cell phone around Amu's face angrily

Amu, moved her face to seek for the cell phone, and then she found it… broken into pieces at the floor, darn, now she remembered she threw it against the wall when Ikuto called her.

-"You really should learn to control yourself… anyway, not that _I _cared about it, is just that… Ikuto's at the train station ready to leave…" she turned her head from the broken cell phone to Amu, she blinked a couple of times waiting for an energetic reaction, which never came. Utau, worried, got on her knees by her.

-"He really wanted you to be there---" she spoke truthfully, but there was still not reaction from Amu. Utau looked down and pulled out a piece of paper "He… he told me to give this to you…" she placed the envelope at Amu's bed, she looked at her and left.

-"Open, it Amu-chan!" impulsive Ran started to fly around the envelope lying on Amu's bed. Amu looked at the envelope Utau was sent to deliver, didn't she said it already? She didn't want to know about him, at least not know.

-"Come on, Amu… " Nadeshiko grabbed the envelope and extended her left hand to her, Amu looked at the envelope… _Amu _it was written with his messy hand-script, she smiled at the only memory of him…

-"I-I"

-"Amu… he's leaving, the least you can do is be there for him, supporting him" Nadeshiko's sweet voice opened Amu's mind, maybe she didn't support the idea, but as much a it hurt her, supporting him was the right thing to do.

Ah, love… what a crazy little thing it was, Ikuto was caught up in Amu, and he accepted it, for Amu it was something new. This weird feeling in her chest, the anxiety she felt when she didn't see him, the good he looked when he was thinking… all those weird feelings, could all this really be love? Amu's life was going to change forever, and it was only the start of it.

**Hope you enjoyed –**

**SHSUL18******


End file.
